


Six Firsts and A Last

by alrangerz



Series: The Paquette-Blasey Family Life [1]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arguing, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff, Jealousy, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Police Officer Wraith, Romance, Smut, Trans Female Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22362160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrangerz/pseuds/alrangerz
Summary: Every relationship has their firsts, but what are those really like?A small collection of firsts for Darksparks!
Relationships: Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Series: The Paquette-Blasey Family Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597891
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to write fluff for these two and I'm doing it.
> 
> This is still set in modern Phoenix, AZ.

Natalie was late to work, and it was all because she woke up fifteen minutes later than normal. Somehow she had slept through her alarm, and when she realized that, she hurriedly got out of bed and got ready. Now, here she was, speeding down the highway just to try to make it to work before being too late. She knew she’d already get an earful from Alexander, but that was the least of her worries right now.

She had seen the brief flash of white before she heard the warning sirens. Upon looking through her rear-view mirror, she saw the flashing blue lights on a police bike behind her, and that alone made her curse to herself, but she still complied and pulled over onto the shoulder. She turned off her car and kept one hand on the steering wheel, and used the other to roll down her window before the officer walked up to her car.

“Good morning, ma’am. Listen, do you know why I pulled you over?”

Natalie looked at the woman and felt her heart skip a beat. The officer was gorgeous with jet black hair pulled into a neat bun, and eyes more blue than the waters of The Maldives. Her voice was low, smooth yet husky all at the same time, and Natalie thought it was hot. But now wasn’t a good time to fantasize about the stranger. Especially one in a Phoenix PD uniform.

“My apologies, I do believe you pulled me over because I was speeding,  _ non _ ?”

The officer looked taken aback after Natalie spoke, and maybe it was the accent, which she realized caught people off guard. Not many would assume she was a French native.

“Correct. Alright, I’m going to need your license and registration please.”

“Officer, if I may, my license is in my wallet, which is in my back pocket. I will be grabbing it.” A few months prior, a good friend of hers gave her some advice on what to do if she were to ever be pulled over. They all knew that making any sudden movements could cause an officer to draw their weapon, but she was informed to let the officer know what she was doing as she did it slowly.

Upon seeing the nod of approval from the woman, Natalie slowly reached into her back pocket and pulled out her wallet to grab her license. Her registration was always in an easily accessible area: between the seat and the middle console. She gave both documents to the woman and placed her hands back on the steering wheel.

“Okay, Miss Paquette, did I say that right,” she asked before glancing at Natalie for confirmation. “I’m gonna go back here just to make sure everything is good, sit tight and give me a few minutes. I’ll be right back.”

With that, the officer walked back to her bike to double check that everything was fine, which she decided to surpass in favor of returning to Natalie’s car and handing her everything back.

“How about this, and I won’t pressure you into anything. If you let me take you out to dinner sometime this week, we can forget this ever happened.”

The request took the blonde woman by surprise. The same officer she had been checking out was now asking her on a date, and all she could do was raise an eyebrow. “You’re serious?”

“As serious as pneumonia.”

“And if I decline your offer?”

The officer smiled and shook her head. “Then you’re free to go.”

Natalie was surprised she wasn’t getting a ticket, then again, it would be her first one since she got her license. Yet, she didn’t say goodbye, or roll up her window to leave. “May I borrow your pen?” She was given the pen before she held out her hand. “Let me see your hand.”

Her request was met with hesitation at first, but after a moment of silence, the woman held her hand out to the blonde. She watched Natalie click the pen and write something down on her skin. A number. More specifically, her number.

“I’m free on Thursday, but we can talk a little bit before then. Thank you,” she peered at the officer’s name tag. “Officer Blasey.”

“You’re welcome, Miss Paquette. Drive safe now, no more speeding.”

“Yes ma’am, and once again, _merci_.”

Officer Blasey patted the top of the car before bidding Natalie a good day and leaving her to be on her way. She couldn’t help but look back down at the number on the palm of her hand. She’d definitely be calling her later on.


	2. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renee and Natalie go on their first date to the arcade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I've had so much trouble writing a date scene in so long.

Natalie didn’t actually expect to receive a call from the officer who stopped her Monday morning, but when an unknown number showed up, she was quick to answer it, not caring who it was. The laugh she received was one Natalie thought was absolutely beautiful.

_“Excited to hear from me?”_

The blonde rolled her eyes at the question, but she nodded to herself. “Maybe I am. How was work?”

There was a sigh on the other line followed by a hum. _“Work was good actually. I only wrote two tickets which is a record considering the people of Phoenix drive horrendously. But it was good. How was yours?”_

Natalie moved from her couch to her bedroom to lay on her bed as they spoke. “Work was fine. We aren’t doing anything exciting yet. I mean, then again it is just an internship, which is odd since it’s with AI Corp...”

_“Internship? Wait, you’re like twenty-one...with an internship at Apex Industries?”_

A nervous laugh was Natalie's response to the question, which Renee sounded surprised about. “ _Oui,_ I was offered it before I graduated high school. Let’s just say that I enjoy science.”

_“Wow, you must be one intelligent woman to get a position under Alexander Nox’s wing. That’s...that’s kind of hot…”_

Natalie felt her cheeks warm at the playful remark, and she knew she was blushing hard.

“Well, knowing you catch bad guys is quite exciting too. So, to what do I owe this pleasure of hearing from you?”

There was some rustling on the other line and the sound of a door closing before Renee answered her. _“Sorry, I had to go to my room. Roommates were getting a little nosy. Uh, I was just calling to say hi, and see if you were still up free tomorrow?”_

Natalie hummed quietly. “I am.”

_“Do you like arcades?”_

“I do. Are you attempting to ask me on a date to the arcade?”

_“Well, Dave & Busters to be exact. So, would you like to accompany me?” _

The young blonde nodded to herself and chuckled. “Of course. It sounds fun. Are we meeting there or are you picking me up?”

_“I will be picking you up around, let’s say...noon?”_

“That is perfect, _mon ami._ ” The young woman wrote the reminder down on her calendar, adding a little heart next to it.

_“Oh? Was that French I heard? Sounds really nice.”_

“It was, though I must get going now Officer-”

_“Renee. You can call me Renee.”_

“Renee. Beautiful name that is. I will send you my address first thing tomorrow. I must go study now. _Au revoir_.”

_“See you tomorrow, Natalie.”_

The line went silent as Renee hung up first. She let out a deep breath and smiled to herself. She was already excited, and a bit nervous, for the date.

* * *

It was a little past twelve when Natalie heard a light tapping on her door. She checked herself once more in the mirror, smiling when she was satisfied with her look. “You got this, Natalie. Don’t screw up, be yourself.” She let out a deep breath and hurriedly walked to the door to open. Upon opening it, she was met by Renee’s dazzling smile and a bouquet of flowers in her hand.

“ _Bonjour,_ Renee!”

“Hi, Nat. These are for you. I hope you don’t mind me getting them for you.” Renee held out the bouquet, a sheepish look on her face as she waited for Natalie to take the flowers.

Natalie looked over Renee’s outfit and felt her heart skip a beat. She thought the older woman looked...hot in a pair of black ripped skinny jeans, a purple t-shirt, and matching purple sneakers. She also noticed that her hair was in a bun a little messier than she had for work. “Oh, thank you! These are lovely. You can come in. I’m just going to put these in a vase right quick, if that’s okay?”

Renee nodded and slowly stepped inside the small apartment. She couldn’t help but glance around at the cozy establishment and smiled when she noticed a bookcase with several science books and journals. _She wasn’t lying when she said she loves science. Seems like a smart kid._ Her attention left the bookcase and landed on a wall. There were picture frames placed around the living room, many of them with Natalie and some guy with vibrant green hair and a face full of piercings.

Piercings.

Out of habit, Renee scrunched her nose and reached for the septum ring she usually kept flipped up. It was mainly because the chief didn’t want their body piercings to be seen in public, but behind the closed doors of their station, he let them get away with one or two facial piercings. Plus, she was out of uniform, she could keep them visible.

“Sorry for keeping you waiting, are you...you have a septum piercing?”  
  
Renee turned to Natalie and lowered her head slightly. “Uh, yeah...I can flip it in...if it bothers you…” Her voice trailed off when she looked over Natalie’s outfit. She was wearing high waisted denim shorts with a white t-shirt and a red plaid shirt tied around her waist. Her look was completed with a pair of red and white sneakers. It looked really good on her.

“ _Non...non_ , it looks good on you.” Natalie gave her a soft smile and grabbed her house keys. “I was just wondering if you were ready.”

“Yeah! Sorry...yes, I am.” Renee rubbed the back of her neck and slipped past Natalie to stand outside of the apartment and wait for her to lock the door behind them. Once she was all set, Renee escorted her down the sidewalk and to her bike that was parked at the end of the driveway.

“Uh...I probably should’ve asked about the bike first...It’s all I have.

“Oh! I’ve never ridden one before, though I’ve always wanted to. I must ask...how long have you been riding?”

Renee lifted the seat of her bike and took out the spare helmet she kept there. “Since I was sixteen, maybe seventeen. I’m thirty-one now, so quite a bit of experience.”

Natalie took the helmet and put it on until it snug. She waited for Renee to take her place at the front before she slid behind her, wrapping her arms around the older woman’s waist. “Alright, hold on.” With those words, she backed out of the driveway and took off down the street.

Dave & Buster’s wasn’t as packed as Renee initially assumed. It was a Saturday afternoon and it was mainly full of parents with their kids, but that didn’t bother either woman as they grabbed their game cards from the young man who cashed them out.

From there they went on to playing any and all competitive games with Natalie winning a majority of them. Renee pouted when Natalie beat her at a racing game she had beat most people in. She watched the younger woman type in her initials for top place in record time.

“And that is how you race.”

“Well, good game, but I’m getting hungry. Maybe we can grab some food here?”

Natalie shook her head and took Renee’s hand in her own out of habit. “The food is expensive and not that good. I would feel bad. I know a nice little Thai restaurant off of W Indian School Rd.”

Renee glanced down at their hands, a small blush rising to her cheeks. It was a nice feeling if she were honest, but it’s been such a long time since she’s dated anyone, or gone on a date, that it felt odd.

“Are you talking about Thai E-San? The one that’s like ten minutes from Downtown?”

They made their way to the parking lot, easily finding Renee’s bike near the front.

“Yes. I go there quite a bit for their Silver Noodles soup.”

“That sounds good. I haven’t tried any of their soups yet. I normally get their Stir-Fry with whatever protein is available.”

She lifted the seat of her bike to take the passenger helmet out of the compartment, handing it to Natalie to put on. The young woman adjusted it until it fit snuggly. “Maybe I’ll try some of it today.” She got on the back of the bike and patiently waited for Renee to join her.

The drive took a bit of time, a little longer than fifteen minutes, but Natalie wasn’t complaining. Feeling the wind rush past her face was an amazing feeling, and it was an excuse to keep her arms around Renee’s waist. Though, when they arrived, she almost pouted when she realized she’d have to let go.

Once again, she took Renee’s hand in her own as they entered the small restaurant. The owner of the shop noticed them and recognized both of them immediately.

“Ah! Two of my favorite customers. It’s nice to see you both. I didn’t know you knew one another.” The older lady pulled them each into a hug and smiled at them as she gestured for them to follow her to their table. She seemed so excited to see them, and that alone warmed Natalie’s heart. Renee, on the other hand, looked a bit nervous. Why? No one could guess, but as soon as the lady took their orders and left, she seemed to relax.

“Renee, are you okay? You look a little…nervous. Which is totally fine! It happens.” Natalie rubbed the back of her neck as she tried her best to not ramble on any more. A chuckle caught her attention and she looked up to see a smile on Renee’s face.

“I locked up her son a few years ago, and ever since then she’s been extremely nice. It’s kind of unsettling. But hey, can I ask a question? I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or anything, so it’s always optional to answer.” She kept her hands in her lap, leaning forward on the table for comfort. “What inspired you to become an electrical engineer?”

“Quantum mechanics. Also, when I was younger my papa used to let me read his books. He was an engineer as well. It’s not everyday your eleven year old daughter wants to read about such things, you know?”

“Wow, you continue to impress me. You really are one smart cookie.” Renee said in jest. She still couldn’t get over how intelligent the woman before her was, and how someone like her even got the chance to hang out with her.

“Thank you. What inspired you to become a cop?” It was Natalie’s turn to ask the question.

“It’s not really something I like to talk about, but let’s just say it was family influence. At first I joined the academy to get away, but I ended up enjoying the work.” Before Renee could continue, their food arrived, steaming from being just being made, and it smelled amazing.

“Phelidphelin pị kạb p̄hū̂h̄ỵing!”

Renee thanked the person who brought the food and couldn’t wait to dig in. “Enjoy your meal!”

Natalie giggles at her excitedness, opting to return the message. “ _Bon apetit!_ ”

The food was amazing, both women only being able to eat half of their food before they called it quits. Renee paid for the food and left a decent tip, something she always did for restaurants.

They both headed out and found themselves standing near the bike once again. Renee checked her watch and noticed that it was almost three in the afternoon. It was still pretty early, but she had a shift at five.

“Alright, as much as I’d love to stay and hang, I have work in two hours. Though, is there anything you need before I take you back home?”

Natalie hummed as she put the helmet on. She couldn’t think of anything she needed at the moment so she shook her head and returned to the back of the bike. “No, I’m good thank you.” 

The ride back home was silent, and it seemed that Renee took her time maneuvering through the busy streets of Phoenix. With a few directions from the blonde against her back, Renee pulled into the driveway of Natalie’s home.

Renee took her helmet from Natalie once again and leaned against her bike while the blonde searched for her keys. “Is it too early to say that I’m contemplating a second date?”

Natalie laughed quietly, clasping her fingers in front of her as she looked down at her feet. “ _Non._ I enjoyed myself and I was hoping you’d ask me out again by the end of this date. I would understand though if you hadn’t. I can be...not so interesting at times.”

“Hey, no. Whoever says that is stupid. You’re a very interesting girl. Very beautiful as well, if I may add. I’d like to get to know you better, so Natalie, will you like to hang out again sometime?” Renee smiled softly at the blonde as she turned her bike back on, preparing to leave the driveway, but not before she got an answer.

“I would love to accompany you again. Have a good evening, Renee, and be safe on the road.” The younger woman smiled and leaned down to press a kiss to Renee’s cheek before walking off to her front door. She unlocked her door and turned back to wave goodbye. Renee returned the gesture and couldn’t help but laugh when she was alone outside.


	3. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renee decides to come out to Natalie, which, to her surprise, ends with their first kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I haven't had a chance in life to tell my SO that I'm trans so I hope I'm writing this experience as realistic as possible. This chapter wasn't difficult to write since it felt a bit personal, but I hope I did it right? I tried to do my research.

To say she was nervous was an understatement. She was anxious, and her hands were shaking terribly. She had excused herself to the bathroom, and she was glad she did because she was feeling sick to her stomach. It was a terrible feeling, and one she was too familiar with. The same feeling she had when she told her parents...the same parents who had kicked her out of the house when she was sixteen. The thought alone made her tear up as a strong wave of nausea came over her. She shook her head and went straight to the toilet letting out everything she had consumed within the last hour.

Renee spent a few minutes just sitting there before she flushed the toilet and stood up. Her legs were a little shaky, but after splashing some water on her face, she started to feel a little more calm. “It’s now or never, Blasey. You got this. You can tell her.” She quickly brushed her teeth and exited the bathroom to rejoin Natalie on the couch.

“Is everything okay, you look a little pale.”

Natalie’s voice was soft and the concern was evident. She muted the TV and turned to face Renee, reaching up to gently grasp her face. “Renee? Are you okay?”

Renee swallowed hard, hoping to try and clear the lump in her throat, but to no avail. She looked anywhere but at Natalie as she felt her eyes water.

“Renee, please talk to me. What is wrong? Why are you upset?”

Panic.

Natalie was starting to sound panicked as Renee stayed silent. She didn’t know what was going on, and that alone made her scared. So many thoughts were going through her head. Was Renee going to break up with her? Was she happy with them being together? What could possibly be the problem?

“Renee?”

"Natalie, there is something I need to tell you, and I’m hoping that when I tell you this...I hope you won’t hate me.”

The young blonde furrowed her brow at those words, her mind immediately going to Renee telling her she cheated, or that she was seeing someone now. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath to calm herself, opening them again only to see that her girlfriend was in tears.

“Hey, shh, no don’t cry,” She hurriedly whispered as she wiped away the tears that were now freely flowing down her cheeks. “Baby, you can talk to me. Please, talk to me…”

It took a few moments for Renee to calm down enough to speak. She kept her eyes closed, not trusting herself to stay calm if she looked at the woman before her while she spoke. “When I was sixteen...my parents kicked me out of the house, and it was because I told them...that, uh, I was a girl…” She paused for a moment to take in a deep breath. “I was lucky enough they didn’t hurt me, but my father told me that I was a disgrace, that I’ll never be...I’ll never be a woman, and everyone would see me as some _disgusting_ person…” Her emotions got the best of her, and she started crying even harder.

Natalie had removed her hands from Renee’s face as she tried to understand what her partner was telling her, but as soon as the older woman started sobbing, she quickly pulled her into a tight embrace, gently rubbing her back in an attempt to comfort her. “Renee, I think I get what you are trying to tell me, and if I am understanding this right, you have nothing to worry about. I will still care for you no matter what. How you identify is just part of who you are, and I’ll be there with you every step of the way, only if you let me.” She pressed her face into the crook of Renee’s neck, never letting go of her until she was ready to.

Renee had wrapped her arms around Natalie’s waist, sinking into the embrace as she cried and cried for minutes. It felt like hours to the older woman, but when she pulled away and glanced at the clock on the wall, it told her otherwise.

They sat in silence just staring at one another until Natalie leaned forward slowly, stopping mere inches from Renee’s face. It was a silent request, one that Renee granted immediately as she closed the distance and pressed her lips against the blonde’s. She could feel another wave of tears as her emotions swelled within her. She was happy that Natalie liked her for who she was.

“ _Mom amour,_ please do not cry anymore,” Natalie whispered after they pulled apart. She reached up and wiped tear stricken cheeks and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I am not going anywhere. I will be right here for you, always. Never forget that.”

Renee nodded and gave her soft smile, breaking out into a fit of giggles and hiccups. Despite looking like a mess, she felt a lot better than earlier. Natalie knew the truth and she accepted it right away.

“There will be a lot of obstacles on the way, you should know that now. Especially since I’m still in the early portion of my transition.”

“Yeah? How long ago did you start, if I may ask?”

Renee counted her fingers as she thought for a moment. “Almost two years now.”

“I see. Well, tell you what...I am willing to go through whatever comes our way if it means being by your side the whole way.” She gave Renee one more kiss, this time a lot softer than the first time.

“Thank you.”“Anytime, _mon chérie._ ”


	4. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at their first time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated E for sexual content!
> 
> I hope this is written well, the last thing I want to do is offend anyone. If someone sees something that needs to be changed, contact me ASAP.
> 
> Renee's parts will be referred to as clit.

“Are you sure about this?”

Renee was currently settled between her girlfriend’s legs. They had just gotten back to her apartment after a night out through the town, and the older woman told Natalie, after being together for almost a year, she was ready to take the next step in their relationship.

Now, here they were with Natalie on her back, and Renee pressing kisses along her neck, nipping at the skin every other kiss. She was going to take her time covering every inch of skin with kisses and little nips; she wanted it to be as relaxing as possible. Her lips trailed down Natalie’s shoulder, down her arm, and back up to her neck where she decided to leave a decent sized hickey. Even with some of the sweaters she wore, Natalie would have a difficult time covering it up without makeup.

“Uh, sorry. I should’ve asked first.” She reached up and gently ran her fingers over the red spot, glancing over Natalie’s face. She felt her cheeks warm when she noticed Natalie biting her lip.

“I don’t mind. I want everyone to know who I belong to.” The younger woman wrapped her arms around Renee’s neck and pulled her down for a deep kiss, wrapping her legs around her waist to keep her close. Renee moaned and slipped her hands beneath Natalie’s shirt and under her bra, slowly massaging her breasts, thumbs coming to flick across her nipples. The action forced a gasp out of Natalie who fisted the back of Renee’s shirt. Her nipples weren’t extremely sensitive, but something about Renee being the one doing this to her made it feel good.

“Let me know if anything I do isn’t working out for you, okay?” She pressed a kiss in the middle of the blonde’s sternum before sliding back up to kiss her cheek.

“ _Oui_. Renee?”

“Hm?”  
  
“I need you. I want you, _ma belle._ ”

Renee felt her heart race at those words. Never in a million years did she ever think she would hear any partner of hers confessing such words. There was a huge difference between wanting and needing someone, and she’s always wanted to be wanted. She smiled softly and leaned down, pressing her lips against Natalie’s in a passionate kiss. She could feel a few tears run down her cheeks as she pressed herself harder against the younger woman. One hand worked on unbuttoning the blonde’s jeans while the other busied itself with pulling up her shirt.

“Renee, are you okay,” Natalie asked when Renee pulled away to pull both of their shirts off. She had taken note of the tears and suddenly she was worried she had said, or done, something wrong.

“Wait,” she started, gently grabbing her girlfriend’s wrists as she sat up to be eye level with her. “Are you okay?”

Renee laughed quietly and nodded. “Yeah, just a little emotional is all. I’m sorry, I probably just ruined everything…” She shook her head and sat back on her heels. They stayed quiet for a moment before Natalie slowly pushed her back until she was laying with the blonde on top of her, who settled herself on Renee’s waist. “Let me take care of you, okay?”

* * *

Renee cried out as the new angle allowed the blonde’s fingers to press against her g-spot. She wrapped arms around Natalie’s shoulders and pressed her face into her girlfriend’s neck, whimpering when Natalie bit her neck and curled her fingers. “Babe, please. I don’t think I can wait any longer…”

“So beautiful,” Natalie whispered as she pulled back to watch Renee as she began building up a steady rhythm. Every moan and whimper caused a spark of pleasure to run through the blonde’s body. She noticed the hand that was slowly slipping between them and Natalie realized Renee was going to touch herself.

“ _Arrêtez._ ”

“Wh- fuck...what?”

“Stop, don’t touch yourself.”

Natalie’s demand elicited a whimper from the older woman, who desperately wanted to wrap her fingers around her clit, but she trusted the blonde, so she listened. Before she knew it, those fingers were pressing against her sweetest spot, causing her to throw her head back and moan out Natalie’s name.

“Can I touch you?”

Renee looked back at Natalie and glanced down at the hand paused right next to her clit. She looked back up and nodded slowly.

“Yes, you can.”

That’s when she felt those fingers wrapping around her, tugging gently from the base. She grit her teeth and raked her nails down the blonde’s back. It’s been so long since she’s felt like this. It was rare for her to even touch herself, so having another person, someone she trusted, touching her like this...it was amazing.

“I think I’m gonna cum, Nat. Don’t stop…”

Natalie licked her lips and kept up her steady pace, only tightening the hand around Renee just a bit until she felt her girlfriend twitching beneath her fingers. She watched her face carefully, searching for any signs of discomfort, yet she saw none. She did, however, take note of the deep furrow of her brow, the way she grit her teeth while tossing her head to the side. Her neck was exposed for Natalie to bite and suck at if she desired to, but she didn’t want to take her eyes off of Renee’s face. She wanted to see the way her left eyebrow twitched when she started to cum, the way her mouth opened to let out a high pitched cry when her orgasm hit. And it hit hard.

The young blonde slowed her thrusts to help her girlfriend ride out her orgasm, making sure to keep her other hand still so as to not overstimulate the older woman. Renee whined quietly, reaching a hand down to grab at Natalie’s wrist. “You can...stop now. Fuck me...:”

Natalie giggled and carefully removed her fingers from Renee. She got off of the bed and walked to her bathroom to grab a rag, wetting it just enough. “I mean, technically I just did, which I thank you for letting me do.” She climbed back on the bed and began gently wiping the sweat and other bodily fluids off of Renee’s skin.

“I just wanted you to know that I trust you enough…

Trust was something Renee didn’t have many good experiences with, and for her to say that aloud meant a lot to the younger woman. She smiled softly and finished cleaning up before heading back to the bathroom to dispose of the rag in the hamper. When she emerged, she noticed that Renee had dozed off, light snores filling the air. The scene made Natalie sigh in content. She could say she was happy.

Truly happy.


	5. First Arguement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Renee makes a comment about their store experience, Natalie gets upset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We need some sort of upsetti spaghetti here.

“Natalie?”

“I really don’t want to talk with you right now.”   
  
Renee furrowed her brow and held her arms out in disbelief. “Are you fucking serious?”

“Yes, I am, and do not curse at me. Last I checked, you were the one who decided to flirt with the woman at Sephora.”

“I was asking for help. I was not flirting with her, for Christ’s sake, Nat.” Renee followed her girlfriend through the parking garage of the Scottsdale Fashion Square. They had two more floors before they’d come to find Natalie’s truck.

“Yeah, and I was asking you about laws when you pulled me over that first day. You didn’t even tell her you had a girlfriend, and I was standing right next to you.”

Renee scoffed at her girlfriend’s attitude. What had started as a jealous remark turned into a full blown argument. It started when they entered the JCPenney; Natalie wanted to check out the sales that were happening, and Renee branched off to check out the Sephora in the store. Upon entering the makeup shop, a young woman, a little older than Natalie, approached the raven haired woman.

* * *

_ “Hi, welcome to Sephora. Is there anything in particular you’re looking for today?” _

_ “No, than…actually yeah. There’s this eyeliner pen I’m looking for. The Marc Jacobs beauty line?” _

_ Renee took out her phone and pulled up a photo of the pen she was looking for. The woman had definitely checked Renee out the whole time she searched through her phone. She looked at the photo and nodded. “Follow me. It’s actually over here.” _

_ She followed the employee through the small shop, smiling when she saw the several pens in stock. The woman stopped before the wall of items and picked one of the pens up. “These were just stocked, so you’re one of the lucky few who can get her hands on it. Is there anything else I can help you with today?” The young brunette batted her lashes, fingers lingering on Renee’s skin when she handed her the cosmetic tool. _

_ Renee shook her head, attempting to find words to say when she realized the awkward situation. She noticed Natalie from the corner of her eye and quickly pulled her hand away from the other woman’s. “No, thank you. I’m just going to check out now. Uh, thanks.” _

_ Natalie walked up to Renee, glanced at the employee, and grabbed her girlfriend’s hand, quickly pulling her towards the first available register. The employee didn’t seem to get the message and told her coworker that she’d check them out since she had their discounts in mind already. _

_ “Alright, cutie. Your total is $12.45.” _

_ Renee cocked her head in confusion. She always paid more than fifteen for the pen, and then she realized the woman had given her discount alongside calling her cute. She knew Natalie was fuming beside her based on the tightened grip on her hand. “Babe, I have to grab my card. Can you let go for a second,” Renee asked loud enough for the cashier to hear her. Natalie hesitated for a moment before she let go and let Renee pay for her item. That didn’t stop her from glaring at the cashier who still seemed oblivious to the whole situation. _

_ “Alright, here is your receipt. There is a survey at the bottom; if you could visit the website and rate your experience you can get a coupon upon your next visit. See you around, gorgeous.” She had written her number at the top of the receipt before bidding them a farewell. _

_ Natalie was the first to walk away, pulling her girlfriend along towards the store’s exit. Then she froze when Renee spoke. _

_ “Maybe I will call her. I heard two girlfriends is pretty cool,” the older woman stated with a laugh. It seemed that Natalie didn’t find it funny because she stomped off. _

Now, here they were with Natalie already entering her truck and slamming the door in frustration. Renee groaned as she placed her bags in the backseat and climbed into the front. The ride back to Renee’s apartment was awkward. There was no speaking, the radio hadn’t been turned on; it was just both of them and their thoughts the entire time.

“Hey, thanks for today. I’ll talk to you later,” Renee asked as she began stepping out of the vehicle. She watched Natalie’s expression closely, sighing in defeat when she received the usual answer of, “I don’t know. Bye Renee.”

Renee would be lying if she said she wasn’t hurt, but she just grabbed her bags and dealt with it.


	6. First I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renee gets into trouble during her shift at work and Natalie realizes that she's in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hewwo here is the sadness.

It was late in the evening when Natalie decided to drive to Renee’s apartment. She felt bad for getting so upset at her earlier, and she wanted to apologize in person. She sat in her car for a few minutes before she turned it off and hastily got out and walked down the sidewalk until she was right at the door. It took her a long minute to decide on whether or not she should actually be there, but her guilt got the best of her. She quickly knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Normally she’d hear Renee’s footsteps when she came to the door, yet she heard nothing.

Natalie tried knocking once more, a little harder this time, but again, there was no answer. She took out her phone and dialed her girlfriend’s number. It rang for a few moments before going to voicemail.

“Renee, it’s Natalie. I wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier, it was wrong of me. Can you call me back, please? I’ll be waiting.”

She ended the call and sighed. Maybe she was taking a nap, or maybe she didn’t want to talk to the younger woman, which would’ve been understandable. She lashed out after the incident at the mall, which was completely unfair to the officer. Now, here she was walking back to her car and waiting for her phone to vibrate in her pocket.

* * *

Several hours later and Natalie was curled up in her bed scrolling through her messages with Renee. She had yet to receive a phone call from her, but she wasn’t giving up just yet. She would give it some more time before she tried calling her again. When it went straight to voicemail she sighed and locked her phone, sitting up and running a hand through her hair.  _ You fucked up bad this time, Nat. Way to go… _

Before she could slip out of bed, her phone started buzzing. The sound caught her attention and she quickly answered it, not even bothering to check the caller ID.

“ _ Mon amour _ ?”

_ “Uh...no? Hi, is this Natalie Paquette?” _

Natalie closed her eyes and grit her teeth in frustration. All she wanted was to hear her girlfriend’s voice, and to apologize for her behavior. “This is her. May I ask who is calling?”   


_ “Yes, my name is Officer Anita Williams, I am with the Phoenix Police Department. You were listed as Officer Blasey’s emergency contact. I am calling to inform you that there was an incident during her shift; she is in critical condition and is currently being transported to Arizona General Hospital’s ER, we can send an officer out to escort you if you’d like. You might want to be prepared for the worst...I overheard some of the EMT’s...they said it could be fatal...” _

Natalie was at a loss for words. Renee wasn’t ignoring her...she was critically injured, and that made the young woman feel nauseous. Especially when Anita had told it could lead to a fatality.

_ “Miss Paquette?” _

“I will be there...thank you…”

She quickly hung up the phone and ran to the bathroom, kneeling over the toilet and vomiting as soon as she lifted the toilet lid. Her heart raced and it ached as her mind took her through countless scenarios. Had she been stabbed? Shot? Did she get into an accident? Every following thought made her more sick than the previous, and by the time she was finished, her entire body was shaking. She felt weak and her mind was spinning. She could barely think, which she was grateful for.

It took Natalie a total of twenty minutes to clean herself up and drive to the hospital. She parked near the entrance to the ER. She quickly walked inside and immediately approached the receptionist.

“Uh, excuse me. I am looking for my girlfriend, Renee Blasey. I was told she was transported here?”

“Are you immediate family?”   
  
“No, well...I am her only family, so yes.”

“What is her date of birth?”

Natalie cursed under her breath. She was getting anxious to see her partner, and she was grateful for having a good memory. “July 6th, 1988.”

The older woman behind the desk continued typing before she glanced over at Natalie. “She’s currently in surgery. The surgeon on her case will come speak with you as soon as he’s done. You can sit in the waiting area until then.”

Natalie nodded slowly and hurriedly found a seat in the corner of the waiting area. She checked the time and sighed when she noticed it was almost ten at night. She pulled up her messages and quickly sent Alexander a message, asking for the day off after briefly explaining the situation thus far.

His reply was almost instant, wishing her the best and telling her to take as long as hse needed, that he would see about giving her paid leave.

She put her phone in her pocket after checking the time once more. It would probably be a little while before someone came to speak with her, so she zipped her jacket up and placed her hands in her pockets, leaning her head back on the seat and closing her eyes.

Natalie didn’t realize she had fallen asleep until she felt herself being shook. She slowly opened her eyes and jumped when she saw the face of a man a few inches from hers.

“My apologies, Miss Paquette. I was just out here to give you an update on your wife.”

Wife. That word brought a blush to Natalie’s cheeks who shook her head and quietly corrected him. “ _ Pardon _ , but she is just my girlfriend. Is she okay? How is she and when can I see her?”

The man chuckled quietly at her quick firing of the questions, but with a raise of his hand, Natalie stopped and sat back in her seat. “She is stable for now, we are going to keep her here for a few days to monitor her condition. It seemed that she got shot a few times, thankfully none of the bullets penetrated any of her organs, and that it was only two. Unfortunately, she did get stabbed as well, but that was an easy fix since it didn’t pierce anything important. As for seeing her, you can follow me. I don’t think she’s awake right now, but you can stay for a bit until tomorrow.”

Natalie nodded slowly, her brain trying to process everything she was just told. Renee had gotten shot and stabbed, yet she was in stable condition, which was more than grateful for. The room was on the third floor of the hospital and down a few halls. Natalie was sure she would have gotten lost if it weren’t for the doctor.

“Alright, here you, ma’am. I’ll leave you two alone since it looks like she’s already waking up. If you guys need anything, let us know.”

“Thank you, Dr…”

“Dr. Fore. Have a good night.”

Natalie waved goodbye and turned back to the open door before slowly stepping inside the room. Seeing the bandages on her girlfriend’s face and arms made her want to cry all over again, but as soon as she sat down in the chair beside the bed, she heard a soft whisper of her name.

“Hey, hey, I’m right here,” Natalie spoke quickly, reaching forward to gently grab Renee’s hand. She looked up and felt relieved to see those familiar blue eyes, the same one she fell in love with all those months ago. “Oh, Renee, I was so worried...how are you feeling?”

Renee blinked slowly as she ran her thumb along the back of Natalie’s hand. “I’m hurting. A lot, but nothing beats seeing you here. I was afraid you were still mad at me and wouldn’t come by,” she revealed softly. Her voice was a little hoarse, which Natalie helped with by giving her some water from the cup nearby. “Are you still mad at me?”

The question made Natalie scoff and roll her eyes. “ _ Mon dieu _ , no. I actually wanted to apologize for my attitude earlier. It was stupid and I should have never left without telling you that I…” The blonde paused in her speaking, debating on whether or not she should finish that sentence. Renee could sense her hesitance and shifted enough, despite her limbs screaming at her, to lean over the side and pull her girlfriend into a soft kiss.

It didn’t last very long due to Renee hissing in pain. She laid back against her bed and smiled. “Natalie, if this incident is what made you finally realize, I should have ran in blind months ago. I love you too.”

Natalie hid her face and tried to fight the smile that was growing on her face, but then she played Renee’s words in her head again. “You ran into a situation alone? Are you crazy?”

“For you, yes very, but I don’t know what I was thinking. I got dispatched to a house, it was a domestic violent situation, and when I walked inside, the wife let me in, the husband just pulled a gun. I was quick, but he still managed to catch my side with two bullets. He panicked, tried to run, I ran after him, and when I caught up, he pulled his knife. It was just in my thigh, but I will definitely need help walking for a few weeks.”

Natalie nodded quickly and laid her head against Renee’s arm.

“No, come on, get up here,” Renee told her as she scooted her and wrapped her arms around her partner when she felt her body against hers. “I would do it over again if it meant I got to hear you say those words to me.”

“Well, lucky for you, you don’t have to because I love you, Renee. Oh so much.”

“And I love you too, Nat. Thank you for being here with me.”


End file.
